Crimson Clouds: A Pokèmon fanfic
by Plague-iarizm
Summary: *full synopsis will be at the very first page of the fic. The 384 character limit is too short*
1. Synopsis

**Ash Ketchum, a teenage boy with a dream of becoming a Pokèmon Master, once again embarks on a journey with his pokèmon. This time, it is within a place completely new to him, the Ostrion region. However, things start to become uneventful as he and his travelling partner Serena find themselves constantly hounded by a mysterious criminal organization, Team Daybreak. On the bright side, the duo seem to be surrounded by people of goodwill, such as another mysterious and enigmatic person, Ryo Kusanagi, who later joins the two in their travels, and a group of Aura Guardians who call themselves the White Ops. Ash later finds out more about himself, as it turns out that he has a twin brother, and the man he has been looking for is a member of the White Ops. He trains together with his brother to become Aura Guardians that are capable of defending themselves, their pokèmon, and others. Serena too, realizes new things in herself, as she discovers that a great power slumbers deep inside her mind. Now, even though Team Daybreak remains a constant threat, Ash puts all his fears aside, as he knows that his pokèmon and his friends will always be there for him.**


	2. Chapter 1: Back home

Chapter 1: Back home

Almost immediately after winning the Kalos League and stopping the widespread destruction caused by Team Flare, Ash Ketchum, a trainer with a dream of one day becoming a Pokèmon Master, returns to the relative safety of his home back at Pallet Town in the Kanto region. Though the parting with his previous travelling partners, especially Serena, stung a bit, he was hoping that they would cross paths one day.

_**"Pika! Pikachu!"**_ Pikachu growled, as he leapt on Ash's stomach. The raven-haired boy was covering his face with a pillow, while his alarm clock went off as it hit 7:45 in the morning.

**"*yawn* Good morning, Pikachu! Nice day we're having today, hm?"** Ash said, rubbing his partner pokèmon's cheek.

_**"Pika! Pika!"**_

**"Heheh... It sure feels good when I can start my day by jumping off this bed. Haven't slept like this in a while!"**

Ash said.

**"Speaking of which, this bed seems to be a LITTLE too small for me now..."** He added, wiggling his toes which peered

at the end of his bed.

_**"Pika! Pii!"**_

Ash got up and did a little stretching exercises before changing from his pajamas into his house clothes, which comprised of a white T-shirt with a pokèball print on it, and knee-length black shorts. He left his trademark red hat, fingerless gloves, and his sleeveless blue hoodie hanging inside his closet.

**"Ash? Come down already! Breakfast is ready!"** His mother, Delia called out from downstairs.

**"Be there in a bit, Mom!" **Ash said, as he scurried out of his room with Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

When he got down, Ash was greeted by her mother, who was sitting in the couch. As soon as their eyes met, however, Delia's face cracked up and she began laughing all over the place.

**"Uh... Mom?"** Ash asked, bewildered. Heck, even Pikachu looked clueless. He had never seen Delia laugh like this before.

But truth be told, the electric mouse pokèmon found it rather amusing.

**"Hee hee... Sorry, sorry! It's just that I- Hee hee!" **By now, Delia was now clutching her stomach, which seemed to hurt due to her endless laughter. Ash simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

**"C'mon, Ash! You're 16 now! You don't have to dress up like you're 10!"** Delia said.

**"How am I ever gonna become a Pokèmon Master if my mom laughs at what I wear?"** Ash asked, with raised eyebrows.

**"I'm sorry... It's just that I don't really see you in those treads lately, since you leave the first chance you get."**

**"Oh..."** Ash realized what her mother meant. He should really spend more time at home.

**"Ok, that's enough drama. I know you're not fond those things. But what you do like, though, is at the table. I've prepared food for you too, Pikachu!"** Delia said. She prepared the old-fashioned cereal and milk breakfast for her son, while she also prepared the old-fashioned Pokèmon Food and... Ketchup for Pikachu. Gotta admire Pikachu's sense of taste, huh?

**"Thanks, Mom! I'll join you in a bit."** Ash replied.

**"Well, how about I sit down with you this time? I have a lot of questions to ask."**

**"Huh? I suppose that's fine."** Ash replied, with a hint of awkwardness in his voice.

**"So, how was the Kalos region? Did you have fun?" **Delia asked.

**"Fun? Of course! It was one of the best regions out there! I've met many different kinds of pokèmon that I've never seen before, I've been to a lot of exciting places, and I've met many wonderful people. And..." **Ash trailed, now looking downward as if in deep thought.

**"What's wrong?"** Delia asked.

**"I guess I had to take the bad for the good."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"It's true that I met a lot of people, but among them are... Evil-doers. Such as the guys from Team Flare."**

**"Team Flare! You came across them?!" **Delia asked, seemingly panicked. She had heard many things about Team Flare in the news.

She knew that they were a dangerous bunch, and hearing her son say that he met them was enough to drive her crazy.

**"Yeah... I know I shouldn't be doing stuff like that. Sorry, Mom."** Still, Ash was sitting there, in front of her, safe and sound. He managed on his own. Perhaps she didn't have to worry that much, after all. But wait, Ash couldn't have done it alone!

He must've gotten help and support from his friends! That was exactly what Delia wanted to ask next.

**"What about the friends you made, Ash?"** Delia asked.

**"Oh yeah! I was travelling together with awesome companions! We watch each other's backs, and deeply care about each other and our pokèmon, as well!"** Ash replied, replacing the grim mood with a bright one.

**"That's great! Anything else?"**

**"Well... There's... Whenever I'm with her, I feel somewhat strange... And-"**

**"Wait a sec... Did you say 'her'?"** Delia asked, interrupting Ash's statement.

**"Yeah... I can't really-"** Ash said, before being interrupted again.

**"And what of this 'strange feeling'?"** She asked again.

**"I dunno... I can't explain it. It all comes naturally, I think."**

Out of the blue, Delia flung open her arms and hugged Ash tightly.

**"Oh how delightful! You fell in love with a close friend!"** Delia said.

**"No, Mom! I don't even know if you can call it that yet..."** Ash replied, blushing lightly.

**"You've gotta be the luckiest boy in the world!"**

**"Eh? W-Why would you say that?" **

**"People searched high and low for their 'special someone', while yours was at your side this entire time!"**

Ash rolled his eyes and munched a spoonful of cereal. Surely he missed the time when he was together with his mother, but she could be annoying sometimes.

**"So, where is she now?"** Delia asked.

Ash hung his head in deep thought. He remembered everything that happened. Especially Team Flare, who wreaked havoc in the entire Kalos region. Among the cities they reduced to rubble, Vaniville Town was one of them.

**"Yeah... I wonder where Serena is right now..." **Ash muttered, munching another spoonful of cereal.

Flying high above the sky in an airplane, a cetain honey-blonde haired girl looks out the window and sees the clouds sailing past her. She reminisced about the past, her adventures with her friends, her pokèmon, and her achievements, part if which was competing in the Grand Festival. But she remembered the grim times, too. Where they almost met their end at her own hometown by the hands of Lysandre.

She closed her eyes and looked away. The memories were too much to bear. Ultimately though, it was Ash who taught them all a lesson and sent them scurrying to hell knows where. When her thoughts crossed Ash, she now felt relieved. Thinking about him was a sure-fire method to get her mind away from the bad stuff that happened. She then realized that her face was taking on a bright red color. Quickly, she grabbed a magazine to hide her blushes.

**"... ... ... ..."**

**"Why are you smiling there on your own, Serena?"** Her mother, Grace asked. Who was sitting right next to her.

**"N-Nothing, Mom..."** She replied, covering her face with the magazine she was reading.

**"...You've been acting strange all day. Are you sick?"**

**"No."**

**"Does the thought of moving bother you?"**

**"No. On the contrary, it seems exciting."**

**"Then what is it?"**

**"Nothing."**

Grace looked at her daughter with raised eyebrows. Then, her face lightened up with a sheepish smile.

**"Is it 'him'?"** She asked.

**"I-I don't know what you're talking about..."**

**"Oh really? Does the name 'Ash' ring a bell?" **

**"Mom! Stop it! And... No. I-I'm not thinking about him..."**

**"Don't worry, dear. You can be true to me on this. Ash has proven himself worthy time and time again. I would definitely be OK if he asks you out this second!"**

**"Mom! Please quit acting so childish!"**

Grace giggled at her daughter's reaction. She tries to deny it everytime, but it's so damn obvious that it doesn't seem to be trying. It's pretty fun to tease her when a chance is given, as a result.

**"Anyway... You remember that little house we were staying at when you were at Prof. Oak's Summer Camp years ago?"** Grace asked.

**"Yes, I do. Why?" **Serena replied, eyes still fixated on the magazine she's reading.

**"Looks like we'll be staying in the same place. Pallet Town."**

**"Ok- Wait, what?!" **Serena exclaimed. Did she just hear it right? They'll be living at Pallet Town? Which means... She'll live right next to Ash's house!

**"W-Why P-Pallet Town?"** She asked, with trembling hands.

**"You don't like it?"**

**"O-Of course I do! I was just asking."**

**"Well, it's because I like it there too. And I haven't really found a much better, and cheaper place."**

**"...I see..."**

"Plus, isn't it delightful that you get to-"

"**Stop it, Mom." **Serena interrupted, which caused Grace to giggle.

After an hour, the plane finally landed and Serena stepped foot into the Kanto region once more. Naturally, the plane landed in Saffron City,

the region's largest city, and she realized that the place has been even busier than before.

**"Wow! Saffron City has changed so much!" **Serena said.

**"It sure did. Never saw this Magnet Train Station before, but it makes everything convenient."** Grace replied.

**"We're taking the train to Pallet Town?"**

**"Of course. Walking all the way there is suicide, dear."**

**"Pallet Town has its own Magnet Train Station too?"**

**"No. The nearest is at Viridian City."**

**"So, we'll be walking to Pallet Town from Viridian City?"**

**"No. I have everything planned out."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"It's a surprise, dear!"** Grace said, giving Serena a wink.

**"Now let's get going. We don't wanna get our trip delayed. The sooner we get there, the sooner you get to your Ash."** She added.

**"Mom! We already talked about this!"** Serena exclaimed, blushing lightly.

**"Hee hee... I'm sorry, dear. I'm just making fun of you."**

**"...Like you always do..." **Serena muttered. Out of all the people in the world, she couldn't believe that it was her mom that's teasing her. It all seemed so awkward and weird.

After getting in line for the ticket, the mother-daughter duo found themselves comfy in one of Kanto's famous Magnet Trains. Naturally, the trip was super fast. But Viridian City was still at a considerable distance from Saffron, so it will take at least another hour, no matter how you slice it.

Back at Pallet Town, Ash managed to escape from Delia and her inquisitive and prying nature, which she asked a ton of questions that even her son

wasn't able to handle them. Ash was wandering around Pallet Town with Pikachu when they met two close friends which they haven't seen in quite a

long time.

**"Yo, Ashy-boy! So you arrived today, huh?"** Ash turned around and saw a familiar figure, with large, spiky, unkempt brown hair, brown eyes, and that

face had a mouth that was curled up in a smirk. That figure was none other than Gary Oak.

**"Hi, Ash! Long time no see!"** Beside him was also another close friend. Her smile was as bright as ever, coupled with her long brown hair and

bright blue eyes. Her name was Leaf Green, and she was waving her hand with in a friendly manner.

**"Oh, Gary and Leaf! You guys! How are you doing?"** Ash asked.

**"Heheheh! We're doing okay, I guess. What about you? How was the Kalos region for you, huh?"** Gary asked.

**"Well, it was fine- Hey wait! Why are you asking me this? Didn't you guys go to the Kalos region too?" **Ash asked back.

**"I wanted to hear YOUR opinion, Ashy-boy. Anyway, why didn't you just go home with us? You should've just joined Leaf and me."**

**"Uh... Sorry, see I had to take care of some stuff."**

_**"Pika! Pika!"**_

**"Ohh Pikachu! You're just as cute as ever!"** Leaf giggled, while gently pinching Pikachu's cheek.

**"Hey, Ash. You coming with us?"** Leaf asked.

**"Huh? Where are you guys going?"** Ash asked back.

**"We're heading to gramps' lab, Ashy-boy. He wants to talk about something, and he wants to hear everyone's stories as well. You should tag along. He hasn't seen you in a while."** Gary replied.

**"He wants to talk about something? I wonder what it is..." **

**"Listen, Ash."** Leaf said, as she moved near Ash.

**"I think it's a new region." **Leaf whispered, with a smile.

**"A new region, huh?.. What do ya think, Pikachu?"**

_**"Pika! Pikachu!"**_

Quite to their surprise, Ash didn't act the way Gary and Leaf expected. They thought that he would be running around the place in excitement. But rather,

he seemed to dismiss the idea.

**"What's wrong with him?"** Gary whispered.

**"I dunno! I'm kinda in the dark here myself!" **Leaf whispered back.

**"Alright. I'll tag along with you guys. I wanna hear about this new region Prof. Oak wants to talk about, but I can't promise anything."** Ash said.

**"Huh? You mean you're not gonna try and explore? Why?"** Gary asked.

**"Um... See... My mom's been feeling pretty lonely lately, and I just want to keep her company for a while. But I still totally wanna know about this new region!"**

Gary and Leaf looked at each other in bewilderment. It seemed like they weren't talking to the real Ash! Just the thought of him dismissing such an idea was entirely new to them, and they didn't know how to react themselves. It seemed like Ash did mature quite a bit. And choosing your family over anything seemed to be good decision, too.

**"Um... Yeah! So, let's go to the lab already!" **Leaf said.

_**"Pika! Pikachu!"**_

**"We're here, Serena!" **Grace said, as she wiped the sleep from her daughter's eyes.

**"Huh? Where... are we?"** Serena groggily replied. She was real tired from doing two trips in a row. She couldn't remember it, but it seems like she fell asleep on the train.

**"Wake up, Serena! What will Ash think if he sees you like this?" **Grace asked, placing her hands on her waist.

**"Oh, knock it off, Mom!" **Serena said, as she bolted awake.

**"I was pretty tired! You can't blame me!"** She added, as she stood up and walked out of the train and throughout the city with Grace.

**"Mm-hm! You were sleeping peacefully! You kept calling Ash's name when you were asleep!"** Grace said.

**"What?! I did?!"** Serena exclaimed, blushing heavily.

**"Yeah you did! Three times, as a matter of fact! And I even recorded it! Wanna hear it?" **Grace replied, waving her Pokègear in front of Serena.

**"Mom! You're unbelievable!"** Serena said, looking at her mom with pouted lips.

**"Did you talk to him about this already?"** Grace asked.

**"This isn't a topic we're supposed to be discussing in public, Mom..."**

**"Oh please! I just wanna know!"**

**"Mom... You're prying too much..." **Serena breathed out a huge sigh. Her mother was making fun of her. Again. For the nth time. Why must she always treat her like a kid? She's 16 now, for God's sake!

**"Oh look, dear! Someone's already here waiting for us!"** Grace said.

**"Huh? Who is-" **Serena's mood brightened when she looked up. Her face loosened up into a huge smile as she saw the person standing in front of her.

**"Dad!" **She exclaimed, as she ran towards her father to give her a huge and tight daughter-hug that she hasn't given him in a long time.

**"Hahahah! Serena! You've grown so much!"** Her father said, returning the daughter-hug and rubbing Serena's back.

**"Nice to see you again, Alex."** Grace said, as she moved closer and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

**"It's good to see you too, Grace." **He replied.

**"We'll be living here from this day forward, Dad! Are you fine with that?" **Serena asked.

**"Well actually, it was me who gave your mother the idea of settling down here, since I've been reassigned here at Kanto."** Alex replied.

**"Really? How come I never knew about this?"**

**"I wanted it to be a surprise, dear. Since you haven't seen your father for quite a long time." **Grace replied.

**"Heheheh... Well, shall we get going? Pallet Town, right? I already told Prof. Oak that we'd be coming, and he was looking forward to it as well!"** Alex said, as he led his family to a military jeep he was driving.

**"Y-You told Prof. Oak?"** Serena asked. If Prof. Oak knew that they would be coming, then he'll inevitably mention it to Ash. She was wondering what his reaction would be.

**"Of course I did!"** Alex replied, as he started the engine.

**"Alright! Hold on tight, the path here is quite rugged, and so, the ride will be bumpy." **He added. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Okay guys, I probably know what you're thinking. "Hey, Plague! What is this? Get it out of my face! This doesn't look anything like a Naruto crossover! This is just a fic of the Pokèmon Anime with hints of Amourshipping on it! Where's Naruto?"**

**Well, if you thought that, you'd be right. So before you start flaming me, let me explain. Naruto himself WILL NOT make an appearance in this fic. The Akatsuki, however, will be playing a huge role in the progression of this story, so you better stay on your toes.**

**Also, I'm pretty sorry about how the first chapter went. I know it's a little short and has no sense whatsoever, but I'll try and make up in the next bunch of chaps. Anyway, read and enjoy! Don't forget to rate!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dilemmas

Chapter 2: Dilemmas

Ash, Gary and Leaf enter Prof. Oak's lab, and they find him engrossed in his research, as always. So, they decide to sit at the lobby and wait until the Pokèmon Professor was done with his business, to which he promised that it was going to be "quick". Ash was seated opposite to Leaf and Gary, who sat together while having a noisy argument. And he was curious as to why they were so clingy on each other.

**"So... Seeing you both together like this often... Are you two dating or something?"** Ash asked.

**"What?! Me?! Date him/her?! Never!"** Leaf and Gary both exclaimed, all at the same time before looking away from each other with crossed arms.

**"W-Why would you ask something like that, hm?" **Leaf asked.

**"I-I dunno! The thought just crossed my mind! Eheheheh..."** Ash replied, rubbing the back of his head.

**"And now he's talking weird!"** Gary whispered.

**"Did he hit his head or something?.."** Leaf whispered back.

Just then, Prof. Oak entered the lobby from the back room.

**"Greetings, everyone!"** He said.

**"Oh! Prof. Oak! Long time no see!" **Ash said.

_**"Pika! Pii!"**_

"**Ash! It has been a long time!" **Prof. Oak returned the greeting.  
><strong>"C'mon, Gramps. Spit it out. What did you wanna talk about?" <strong>Gary asked, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back on the sofa.

"**Hmm... Impatient as ever, Gary..."** Prof. Oak remarked.  
><strong>"Alright. I suppose I'll have to tell you. Oh right! We have to wait for the fourth member!"<strong> He added.

"**The fourth member?"** All three of them asked.  
><strong>"That's right. So until she arrives, I'm gonna have to ask you to hold out much longer, Gary."<strong> Prof. Oak replied.

"**What? Are you seriously expecting me to wait? Gahh... I'm outta here! Smell ya guys la-" **Gary said, before being interrupted.

"**By the time you'll be back, we won't be here anymore." **Leaf replied.  
><strong>"What? So you'll wait for this 'fourth member' and you won't wait for me?" <strong>Gary asked.

"**Please, Gary. Being patient doesn't hurt." **Prof. Oak said.

"**Gah... Fine."**

"**A fourth member? I wonder who she is..." **Ash thought.  
><strong>"Pika! Pikachu!" <strong>

Outside, Alex had just driven his family over to the house where they once stayed, and where they'll be staying again. It was a medium-sized two storey house which was painted pink, it also had a small lawn where grass was quite overgrown which indicated that no one has been living there ever since.

"**Wow... This place brings so much memories!"** Serena said.

"**Serena, I think your mom and I will take care of the luggage. You can go to Prof. Oak's place." **Alex said.  
><strong>"W-What?!" <strong>Serena exclaimed, blushing lightly. Knowing Ash, he would be hanging out at Prof. Oak's lab right now. And if she drops by there, then... then... She couldn't stand it! Just the thought of it was enough to make her face as red as a Tamato Berry!

"**I'm sorry, but I think you need my help!" **She said.  
><strong>"No, dear. We'll be perfectly fine on our own."<strong> Grace replied.

"**But I-"**

"**Serena!"** Alex said, sounding like a Drill Sergeant.  
><strong>"Y-Yes!"<strong> Serena replied, with a somewhat rattled tone.  
><strong>"...Ahahahah! I was just toying with you! But seriously though, I think you should listen to what your mother says."<strong> Alex said, giving her daughter a smile and a thumbs-up.

"**B-But..."** Serena was about to explain that the reason she's trying to avoid Prof. Oak's lab was because of Ash's presence, but seeing her mother give her a sheepish smile made her think that it was for the best if she went to Prof. Oak's lab.

Breathing out a huge sigh, she began walking wearily to where the lab was located, her legs were shaking, and the anticipation was killing her. Will Ash be overjoyed when he sees her again? Or will he do the opposite?

"**O-Only one way to find out, I guess..." **She said to herself.

Serena was now standing in front of the lab. She peered through the window a while ago, and she saw Gary sitting lazily at a sofa, Leaf playing with a Pikachu, to which she assumed was Ash's, and Prof. Oak standing and seemingly talking to all three of them. Ash however, was obscured from her sight as a huge indoor plant blocked him from Serena's point of view when she peered by the window.  
><strong>"*sigh* H-Here goes nothing..."<strong> Gently, she placed her hands at the doorknob and opened the door. She walked inside with her face looking down.  
><strong>"H-Hello, everyone..."<strong> She said.  
><strong>"O-Oh my..." <strong>Leaf exclaimed, as she clasped her hands together.

"**Eh? Who is that?"** Gary asked, still sitting lazily.

"**_Pika! Pikachu!"_** Pikachu growled, trying to get his bestfriend's attention. But from the moment she stepped in, Ash was already staring at her, eyes widened in surprise.

"**So this 'fourth member' is Serena, eh? Hahahah! Looking good as ever, Serena! Never thought I'd see you again!" **Gary said, walking over to Serena and giving her a pat on the back.

"**Y-You look well too, Gary..." **Serena replied.  
><strong>"Oh my gosh! Look at you! It's only been a few months since we last saw each other, and you already look a hundred times prettier!"<strong> Leaf said, grabbing Serena's hands.

"**Y-You flatter me too much, Leaf..."** Serena replied.

Ash walked closer to three of them with a rather serious face. Seeing his expression, Gary and Leaf were rather surprised.  
><strong>"Are you OK now, Serena?"<strong> Ash asked.  
><strong>"Yeah..." <strong>Serena replied.  
><strong>"Wait... What do you mean? Oh, right! You're home was-" <strong>Leaf asked.

"**Leaf..." **Gary said, holding Leaf's hand, and giving her a "don't" look.

"**I-I'm sorry..." **She muttered.

"**Looks like we'll be staying here at the Kanto region from this day onward, Ash..."** Serena said.  
><strong>"Woah, really? That's great news!" <strong>Ash exclaimed.

Serena smiled to herself. Looks like this day started out better than expected. Ash was rather happy about what she said.

"**Great! Looks like I can drop by anytime, then!"**

Hearing Ash say that made Serena's heart pound faster and faster. She could feel her breath become hotter and her face gradually getting redder. She felt like she would pass out any second now! If she does, will Ash be there to catch her too? Suddenly, a loud call breaks her from her daydream.  
><strong>"Serena! Heyy!" <strong>Ash called, waving his hands in front of her face.

"**O-Oh, I'm sorry!"** Talk about embarrassing, it seemed that bad luck just can't wait for her.

"**So, Prof. Oak invited you here too, Serena?"** Leaf asked.  
><strong>"Actually, it was my dad who told me. It wasn't really a first-hand invitation." <strong>Serena replied.  
><strong>"Your dad? He got reassigned here, right?" <strong>Gary asked.  
><strong>"That's right. That's also the reason why moving here is convenient."<strong>

"**I see."**

"**Alright, since we now know that Serena is the 'fourth member', we might as well listen to what Prof. Oak was gonna say."** Leaf said.  
><strong>"Right." <strong>Ash replied.  
><strong>"Ok, Gramps. Now that we've cleared 'em all up? What's this about?"<strong> Gary asked.

"**Oh, this is about a new region, everyone."** Prof. Oak said.

"**I knew it!"** Leaf said, snapping her fingers.

"**Heheheh... It was pretty obvious from the start, eh? Anyway, here's the thing: A former student of mine just got recognized as a fully-fledged Pokèmon Professor, and I think she's gonna appreciate all of your help greatly." **Prof. Oak said.

"**She's from a region far away from Kanto, to the west. It's called the Ostrion region, and it's home to many unique and unheard of pokèmon. For starters, I want the four of you to experience what life is in that region yourselves."** Prof. Oak said.  
><strong>"If this is another Pokèdex duty, I'm so in for this!"<strong> Leaf exclaimed.  
><strong>"Yeah! Looks like I have another shot at being the best trainer in the world!" <strong>Ash said.  
><strong><em>"Pika! Pika!"<em>**  
><strong>"Hah! Shut it, Ashy-boy. Just because you won the Kalos League doesn't mean that you're better than I am. This Ostrion region will surely belong to me!"<strong> Gary replied.

Serena stayed quiet, but the thought of her exploring another region with Ash was great! But, that would mean that she would have to leave her mom and dad behind. And she was in a dilemma. Well, to be fair, she hasn't explored the entirety of the Kanto region herself. But it just has a different feel if she's travelling with Ash. Though she was smiling, she was both sad and happy at the same time inside.

That same night, Ash sat on a swing at a short distance from his house. He wanted to think about many stuff. He wanted to be alone. He even left Pikachu with Delia. Earlier, she had a talk with her mom about the Ostrion region. Even though Delia urged him to go, especially when Serena's coming, he can't shake the feeling that the smile his mother had was forced. He knew that she was sad that her son will be leaving her after just a short while. Guess he just can't stay out at home, can he?

That same moment, someone approached from behind him and sat on the swing next to him. It was Serena.

"**Hey, Ash."** She called.

"**Hey... What are you doing here?"** Ash asked.

"***sigh* I've got a lot in my head right now..."**

"**I know that feel... I've had a lot in my mind too..."**

"**Would you mind if I asked what it's all about?"**

"**Well... My mom urged me to go on with my travelling but... I think she gets even more lonely when I leave. I would be gone for a really long time, you know. And I don't know what I should do."**

Serena was shocked. Ash had the exact same dilemma as her. Earlier at the lab, he sounded so enthusiastic. But looking at him right now, it sure seems that Ash really knows how to hide his emotions.

"**I'm thinking about the same thing, too. I mean, we just moved here, and the next few days, I'll be gone again. I can't imagine how unsettling that could be for Mom. But at least Dad's around to look out for her."**

"**Heheh... I wish my dad was here too..." **Ash said, as he looked up to the moon and moved his swing.

"**What do you mean?" **Serena asked.  
><strong>"I... I never knew my dad..."<strong>

"**O-Oh..."**

Serena was speechless. It felt like she wasn't in the same boat as him all along. With that single phrase, he saw Ash as an entirely different person now. He was ultimately more courageous and caring that she ever thought. And choosing his family over his travels, she realized that there was truth when her mom mentioned that Ash is one of the greatest people on earth.

"**But still... One of the reasons I go around travelling is to hopefully come across his path someday." Ash said.**  
><strong>"At the very least..."<strong> Serena muttered.  
><strong>"I can be with you on this one. Even if we're not actually travelling..." <strong>She added.  
><strong>"Serena..." <strong>Ash looked at Serena in the eyes, while Serena stared back. Her heart was pounding so fast and it was at the heat of the moment when Ash broke his gaze and looked up.

"**I don't wanna be the reason for you being stuck here, Serena. Don't worry about me! If you really wanna go, then I guess I'll be waiting here for you, then!"** Ash said.

"**Well... I... I really don't want to leave my mom alone..." **Serena replied.  
><strong>"Don't worry. Regardless if we can both go or not, I'll still be here for you. Wait, let me rephrase that, we'll still be here for each other, right?"<strong>

"**Hee hee... Right."** Talking with Ash while under the light of the moon really lifted a huge weight in her chest. She feels so much better now.

After a while, both of them parted ways. It was getting pretty late, and they had to wake up early tomorrow morning. As Serena slipped on her pajamas and jumped at her bed, she was thinking about anything and everything Ash said about her so far, and she can't remember a bad thing. But deep down inside, she had really hoped that both she and Ash would be able to embark on this journey. She wanted to experience the joy of meeting new people and pokèmon, seeing places, and travelling with the person you love. Again. And she would gladly do it over and over again if that's what Ash wanted. She also wished she had the courage to tell him how she feels, for the thought of being rejected scared her. She wanted to be a better and stronger person overall, and she guessed that staying by Ash's side is the quickest way to do so.

**"You were right, Mom! I guess I am lucky!" **She muttered to herself. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**You're thinking:**

**"Hey, Plague! What is this? Are you trying to tell us that you're bringing Ash and Serena into a new region? Are you nuts? A new region needs Fakemon starters, Fakemon electric mice, Fakemon annoying rodents, Fakemon early birds and Fakemon legendaries! What are you trying to do?"**

**Ok, calm down. First of all, yes. This is an ambitious project. Inevitably, Fakemons will be utilized. However, as I can't provide pics, I'll try my hand at describing them with so much detail, pictures will be deemed useless. Also, I don't have to worry about running out of Fakemons since I have a FantasyDex with 160+ Fakemons on 'em.**

**But in all seriousness...**

**I hope I can pull this off.**


End file.
